Glitches
As with any game, there are always glitches. Head Soccer is no exception, where glitches occur both in and out of game (Tournament and League). Here are some glitches: In game Ranked in ascending order of quality/usefulness: 'Anyone (Or No one) vs. Anyone (be cool' To do this glitch, you need to play as someone who can play against Asura . Set up this matchup, then hit play. A window will pop up asking you to confirm that you want to spend the 50,000 points to play. Before you hit "yes," swipe up and/or down on the side where the characters are, and it will change characters. You can do this for both sides. When you have the matchup you like, hit yes. You will then be able to play as whoever you like against whoever you like, although it does cost 50,000 points. The really buggy part is if you choose "Coming Soon" as a character. If you do this, no flag will appear, no characters will appear, the opponent scores immeadiately (even if the opponent is Coming Soon), and time doesn't progress. Your power shots do nothing but darken the screen. This can be used as enjoyment or as a way of trying out new characters. '"Flying" Glitch' This happens only randomly, either when you dash under the opponent (somehow) or the opponent dashes under you, in which case the person above will simply be tossed up a long height. This may come in useful for scoring in a goal, but bear in mind that in may happen to you too. If you have not jumped before you "flew", you can even hit the jump button to "fly" even higher. 'Power "carrying on" to the next match' This glitch is pretty limited to those that can "waste" the opponent's power such as Spain's, which would fire three footballs. Secondly, it must be against Germany. Oh, and it doesn't always work. After wasting Germany's power, you would fly down back onto the ground if you were using Spain, during which the multiple purple footballs of Germany's Dark Shot would fly towards your goal. The trick is to counter those footballs (or rather the first purple ball, since you can't counter the rest if you get hit by the first). See, this is why it doesn't always work: you may be too close to the Germany's power shot, causing you to have no chance of even jumping before the power comes. But if you succeed, and even more lucky, you would see that due to the length of Germany's power, it would be carried on to the next round, giving you an automatic goal. This trick is related to exceptionally long power shots like Ireland. If your power is wasted through Spain's power shot, it would be carried on to the next round. Stars will fly from your side of the screen towards the opponent and damage him massively (like a normal shot). 'League Glitch' Go to league mode and start a league. Give up the first game, then on the screen with the league table, press back. Click start on the character that you are currently playing with again. When the message about continuing comes up, scroll left or right to any character, even one not unlocked, then click no. You should be able to play the league with that character. 'Flying Kangaroos' If you get hit by the Australian Magic Shot, turning you into a kangaroo, repeatedly press jump and kick. You will fly. I have not tried with the puppy yet, but I'm sure it works. ''Pause glitch If you touch pause in the game two times or 3,4,5 etc. very fast,the options will change position.Th, and doesnt work on Apple devices. 'Double-goal glitch' Use Germany against one guy that has not special countering via, and ussualy counters like: Asura, Super Saiyan, Colombia, Ireland or China- after Asura, you getted my point. Use the shot in the ground and in middle field, making them countering, and you scoring a goal. Then counter again the Dark Shot Coming from them, you need to have jump very upgraded and speed too. When the goal sign dissappears, you will score the second goal, being counted as goal, and wasting 0 seconds. That means that in two seconds you have two goals. This glitch is very good beating records of most goals. 'Two Power glitch' In a game, it is possible that you and your opponent gets the ball at the same time, both with power on. both of you will use the respective powers at the same time. This usually results in the fastest scorer scoring first. The slower scorer will still use the power, bit the real ball is in the faster scorer's power. This glitch doesn't happen often, but is very amusing to watch, especially when Asura is in the game. I have not done this with the same characters facing each other though. 'The Bugged Pause buttons''' (top 1 most annoying glitch) This glitch is the worst of all here, and you dont control it. Sometimes you click in the Resume Button, but it might happen that instead of resuming, it gives up! This is horrible if you are in a high Survival Level Or In an leage getting some character. To Avoid it, hold your finger in the pause button for at least 3 seconds. That glitch is the Worst. Luxembourg Glitch in League mode, if you're playing as Thailand, Luxembourg's flag will show up and if you exit the game and then come back into the league you will be playing as Luxembourg. If you win the league the trophy will be awarded to Luxembourg. Since the flag on the right is Luxembourg's, he cannot be in that league. Since the trophy is awarded to Luxembourg it is impossible for Thailand to get a league trophy. 'Power Wasting ' Right, the wasting glitch. Only works with Germany and Belgium. The other 45 can waste but only in another way. When the Dark Shot is shoted, if the opponent (with power active) touches the 3rd ball, that is under the other, and the other score, Power will be wasted. IF in Belgium's air powershot the first note misses, the second enters and the third hits the opponent with power, it will waste. For the others it'll work if the opponent if inside his own goal with the power active. and the powershot hits him. Or if in the three balls powers the third one (Only the third) Hits the opponent that must be inside the goal with the power. Out-of-game Only one so far: Costumes Glitch When you visit the costume (hats) page, there are many costumes for you to choose from. If you slide very quickly pass all the way, even through the ss rank costumes, you will come across a blank green screen before the app shuts down. I discovered this when I was impatient to go through the list to check out the lastest one. Of course, this does not help you in any way and is just meant to be for fun. Also for android theirs no speed stat for the costumes and its uknown if its a global glitch, bug or its like that for android.